Chocolate Kisses
by a-man-duh2004
Summary: Bakura sees Ryou eating chocolate, and instantly wants some. But when he does taste the chocolate, he doesn't taste it the normal way, he tastes it in Ryou's mouth. Shonen Ai Ryou x Bakura


Hey! I'm writing another one shot. So... Yeah Hope you enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ryou and Bakura were sitting in the living, watching an old rerun of " That 70's Show" (Love that show ). Both weren't really paying attention to the episode though.

Ryou was eating a 'Hershey' chocolate bar, reading a magazine. Bakura was eating too. Ramen. He really wans't eating it though. He was too busy watching Ryou munching on the chocolate bar.

He wanted to know what 'his' Ryou was happily munching on.

"What is that Ryou? " Bakura asked, feeling curious. Ryou looked at his Yami, and smiled sweetly. Bakura instantly melted. He loved his smile.

" It's a magazine, Bakura." Ryou replied, holding out the magazine. " It has a lot of pictures, some interesting articles, and puzzles too."

Bakura rolled his eyes, and glared at boy across from him. " No, no. I know THAT is, I'm not retarded. I meant that thing your eating."

Ryou blushed, and grinned sheepishly saying, "Oh."

"It's chocolate." Ryou answered Bakura's previous question.

" What's it made of ?" Bakura asked again.

" Um, i think of milk, cocoa, and sugar." Ryou replied, taking another bite into the chocolate. Bakura licked his lips. It looks good, Bakura predicted.

"Can i have some?" Bakura asked, eyeing the chocolate. Ryou looked at the bowl of ramen in Bakura's lap, and frowned.

"No, you can't Bakura. You didn't finish your ramen." Ryou said, finishing the rest of his chocolate.

Bakura pouted, and ate his ramen grumbling. Ryou chuckled softly, and turned back to the television.

' Even though Ryou is so gentle, loving, and adorable... He can be such a pain sometimes.' Bakura thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Next Day...

It was a bright sunny afternoon. Nothing could spoil Ryou's afternoon. He was sitting in the park with his beloved Yami Bakura, he was eating another hershey, and it was snowing out.

..Bakura, on the other hand, was not having an enjoyable time at all. It was cold, his ass was numb from sitting on the bench, he was hungry, and... Ryou had another chocolate bar.

"Ryou..." Bakura whined. Ryou looked at him, raising his eyebrow.

"What is it Bakura?" Ryou asked, his brown eyes shone with curiousity.

"I'm hungry! Can I pleeease have some of your chocolate? Just this once?" Bakura pleaded. Ryou shook his head.

"I'm sorry. It's too late. I already finished it." Ryou said, getting off the bench. " C'mon, let's go home. I'll make you something to eat."

Ryou started walking ahead of Bakura, leaving him disappointed and a bit mad. 'No, I don't want to wait until Ryou gets another chocolate. I want it now!' Bakura thought.  
He suddenly had an idea. An idea that would let him taste chocolate, right there, right now. Bakura smirked at his smartness.

He rushed after Ryou, quickly catching up with him. He turned Ryou to face him. Ryou looked surprised. Bakura leaned closer to Ryou, kissing him gently. Ryou gasped in surprise, but slowly relaxed.  
Ryou kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck. He instantly felt two arms snake around his waist, pulling them closer to each other.  
Bakura's tongue caressed Ryou's soft lips, begging for an entrance. Without hesitation, Ryou opened his mouth. Bakura's tongue instantly went into Ryou's mouth, exploring his mouth for a hint of chocolate.  
Ryou moaned, as he caressed Bakura's tongue.

For what seemed like hours, they finally parted, panting hard. Bakura and Ryou lingered in each other's arms, enjoying each other's warmth. Ryou felt Bakura's hot breath trickle down his neck.  
He shivered.

Bakura noticed this, and looked at his Beloved Ryou worriedly. "Your shivering. We should get back to the house." Bakura said, leading him back home by hand. Ryou blushed.

They walked in silence. Ryou smiled, leaning on his lover, still holding his hand. Bakura smiled down at him, blushing slightly.

One second later, Bakura smirked. He had to admit, chocolate tasted pretty damn good.

Then again, so did Ryou.

Ten minutes later, they got to their home, and sat on the couch quietly.

That was, until, Bakura sneezed.

Ryou glanced at Bakura worriedly. " Oh no, you must have gotten a cold. It's my fault. I made you stay out there with me long." Ryou said, feeling guilty.

"Ryou, it's okay. I'm fine." Bakura sneezed again.

"I know i'll get you some comfort food." Ryou exclaimed, heading for the kitchen. One minute later, Ryou came back with chocolate. Bakura looked at him confused.

"Chocolate?" He asked.

"Well, yeah." Ryou said. " I always eat it when i feel sick." Ryou added sheepishly. Bakura smiled at the sweetness.

"I don't need the chocolate to make me feel better." Bakura said, making Ryou confused.

" All I need is your love." He said again, smiling. Ryou looked stunned, and dropped the chocolate bar.

Ryou ran into Bakura's arms, snuggling into his chest.

"You can be so sweet sometimes." Ryou sniffed. Bakura laughed, holding Ryou tightly.

"Not as sweet as your chocolate kisses." Bakura replied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay, i'm done with this one shot. I hope it wasn't too short or confusing, and hoped you liked it! Read and review! 


End file.
